1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for adjusting the level of a heddle frame.
2. Prior Art
In a loom equipped with the negative dobby, shedding is effected by the reciprocation of plural heddle frames carrying heddles thereon, with the dobby mounted at the upper portion of the frame of the loom. Harness cords are interconnected between the dobby and the heddle frames and are pulled by the dobby to raise the heddle frames. Springs are provided to urge the heddle frames in the downward direction and act to lower the heddle frames upon the pull exerted on the harness cords is released.
Problems with the Prior Art
With such a loom, it is necessary to set the heddle frames to the specified reference level for proper shedding when the loom is initially installed. Also, use causes these heddle frames to deviate from position, they must be adjusted at intervals. If the loom is operated without the heddle frames being reciprocated in timed relationship with one another, the weft thread cannot be passed at all or an irregular pattern of fabric would result. Adjusting the level of the heddle frames is called leveling and is done by adjusting on the length of the harness cord at a predetermined adjustment position that does not permit view of the heddle frame. Consequently, leveling is normally performed by a team of operators so that one operator can attend on the harness cords while in response to a signal sent by another operator standing in full view of the associated heddle frame. However, if leveling must be performed by a single person, difficulties are encountered.